


Perception

by sarcasticism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, only sin, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticism/pseuds/sarcasticism
Summary: In which Armin's observational skills and intelligence are used for things that have nothing to do with strategy.





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this… it just sort of... happened. Also, this story is set when Eren and Armin are 18, but before they infiltrate Marley and stuff. And Eren has his short hair (which isn't really addressed but I think it's important) because I don't like his long hair.

Armin had seen the way Eren looked at Captain Levi. Admiration, maybe something more. Armin knew Eren had always looked up to him, but perhaps there was more to this hero complex than he thought.

He brought it up one night at the barracks, while everyone else was still at dinner and they were sitting in the bottom of their shared bunk bed.

“Eren?”

“Hm?”

“How do you feel about Captain Levi?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you have a crush on him?”

Eren blushed. “Um, well, I… might.”

“I thought so.”

“How did you even know, Armin?”

“The way you look at him. Also, it’s a shared bunk and I’m a light sleeper.”

“You - oh.” Eren’s eyes went wide as realization dawned on him.

“It’s a perfectly reasonable crush. I’m pretty sure _everyone_ has had a crush on him at some point or another.”

“Hah, yeah.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I guess you’re wondering if I heard you fantasize about anyone else. Well…”

“Then… you heard me say your name, too?” Eren bowed his head in shame.

Armin chuckled. “Eren, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, it’s not like I could keep my hands to myself after hearing you moan my name like that.”

“Armin, I’ve never heard you talk like that before.” Eren was a little frightened, and more than a little turned on.

Armin narrowed his eyes and scooted closer to Eren.

“I want you,” Armin whispered. “May I kiss you?”

“Of course,” Eren responded. Armin fisted his hands in Eren’s shirt and pulled Eren towards him, catching his lips in a deep kiss.

Before Armin knew it, they were standing up and undressing each other.

“What would everyone think if they knew humanity’s last hope moaned like that? What would Captain _Levi_ think?” Armin whispered in Eren’s ear, walking behind him.

Eren gasped at that. Armin smirked. Hero complex indeed. Armin started slowly stroking Eren’s cock.

“Can you imagine if he walked in on us in such a _compromising_ position? He’d probably berate you for being unable to control your sexual urges. But that would only make you harder, wouldn’t it?”

Eren moaned as his dick twitched in Armin’s hand.

“Do you get off to the thought of someone punishing you, Eren?” Armin asked in a low voice.

“I… _yes_ ,” Eren breathed.

“You just want to be good for him, right?”

Eren let out a breathy moan.

“You know, I overheard him telling Hange that he thinks you’re the best at cleaning.”

“He-he does?”

“Mhm. How do you feel, knowing that?”

“It just turns me on even more, okay? Fuck, _Armin_ , that’s so embarrassing.”

“But you’re thrusting harder into my hand.”

Eren groaned and blushed a shade darker.

_Humiliation, huh? Okay, I can get into this._

“Armin, _please_ , harder.”

“Listen to you, already moaning and begging like a wanton whore,” Armin taunted as he sped up his movements.

Eren leaned his head back onto Armin’s shoulder, exposing a good bit of his neck. Armin pressed a kiss to it and Eren hissed. Armin bit down and Eren whispered, “more.”

Armin licked and sucked at his friend’s neck until he was certain there would be a mark the next day. Good thing Eren’s titan powers sped up his healing process.

Armin had theorized that Eren would be the same in sexual situations as he was in all situations: talkative and opinionated.

“Ah, Armin, it feels so good, I love when you bite my neck, do it more, harder - ”

While some people lost their verbal eloquence in such throes of passion, it seemed all Eren lost was his filter.

Armin had impeccable discipline and patience. He could stave off his desires and tease Eren for hours on end if he wanted to. But he was really being tested when Eren started saying,

“Armin, I want you to feel good too, I want to kiss you and touch you and suck you until you come in my mouth… or on my face…”

“Fuck,” Armin whispered against Eren’s neck. “Maybe if you be good, I’ll let you.”

Eren shuddered at those words.

“I’ll be good, Armin, I promise.”

“Then I’ll give you what you want.”

Armin turned Eren around, keeping his hand on Eren’s cock, and kissed him deeply. Eren’s sneaky hands were already unbuckling Armin’s belt and pulling his cock out. Armin sat down on the bed as Eren pulled away to drop to his knees in front of him.

It was quite the sight: Eren’s face was flushed, his pupils were dilated, his cock was hard and heavy between his legs, freely leaking precome.

“Armin…” Eren started. “May I?”

Armin nodded. Eren drew his tongue from Armin’s rim to his sack, to the tip of his cock. Armin’s whines and moans were almost as shameless as Eren’s. Eren was very good in bed, and while Armin wasn’t that bad, he found that his strength, again, was in intelligence and strategy. That was why he was so good at dirty talking. That’s what Eren theorized, at least.

“So, Eren,” Armin said in a shaky voice. “About what you said earlier… do you want me to come on your face or do you want to swallow?”

“I… I want to swallow it. I want to taste you, I want you to fill my mouth up with your hot, sticky come.

No filter whatsoever.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Eren wasted no time in taking Armin’s length as far inside his mouth as he could. Armin wailed, doing his best to not thrust into Eren’s hot mouth as Eren tongued the underside of his cock. Eren was moaning desperately, his length straining towards his stomach.

“Touch yourself,” Armin murmured, weaving his hand into Eren’s hair. As soon as Eren’s hand made contact with his cock, he began moaning nonstop. Armin couldn’t take it anymore.

“Eren,” he sighed, “I’m close.”

Eren could only moan in response.

“Look at me,” Armin requested.

The way Eren looked up at him while sucking his cock was too much for him to bear. Armin cried out Eren’s name and spilled into his mouth. Eren swallowed everything down greedily, sucking Armin dry.

Once Armin was done, Eren sat down next to him on the bed.

“Eren… that was wonderful,” Armin said softly. Eren just squirmed.

“Oh? Didn’t let yourself come yet?”

“N-no… ngh!” Armin had started lazily stroking his cock again.

“Why not?” Armin questioned casually.

“I want you to talk to me about it…”

Armin smirked. “You want me to tell you all about how good your mouth felt around my cock? Is that it?”

“Yes,” Eren whimpered.

“About how your moans almost broke my self-restraint?”

“Armin!” Eren cried. Armin moved his hand faster.

“I love your expressions Eren. I wonder how you’ll look when you come. Will your face contort in pleasure? Will you moan my name in a broken voice? Go on, show me. Come for me Eren.”

And Eren did, face contorting in pleasure, moaning Armin’s name in a broken voice. Eren collapsed onto the bed

“Hey, Armin?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, you know?”

“I love you too, Eren. And yes, I did know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Hajime Isayama has actually [said](http://fuku-shuu.tumblr.com/post/91540333207/snk-frau-august-2014-translation-chinese-to) that Levi thinks Eren is the best at cleaning.


End file.
